D-BC: Episode 55
Toxinide Helios) Not funny! ' '??? 1) It's very funny! ' '''Toxinide Helios) NOT FUNNY! ' '''??? 2) Someone's super ugly! Toxinide Helios) HAHAHA! ??? 2) That was an insult... Toxinide Helios) HA HA HA! ' '??? 1) *Covers mouth with blade* HAHAHA! *Slashes Douptile* ' '( Douptile ducks ) ' '( ??? 1 tries with a low swipe ) ' '( Douptile jumps ) ' '??? 1) Good job *Claps* ' '( Douptile is still in midair and is confused ) ' '( Anegonza is charging towards ??? 1 ) ' '( ??? 2 rolls onto Anegonza, his panels closing on him ) ( Anegonza still runs ) ??? 2) *Rolls back over* This is how it should be, a huge lizard against a - What are you? ''' '''Anegonza) An ant... ??? 2) What? ''' '''Anegonza) An ant. ??? 2) Talk louder, I cannot hear you. Anegonza) AN ANT! ??? 2) Oh, you're a fast slug...It's a huge lizard vs. a fast slug! *Charges aquatic, sapphire-blue energy, in his five panels* ( ??? 1 slashes Douptile twice ) ( Douptile blocks both shots and stops falling ) ' '( ??? 1 holds Douptile's throat ) ' '??? 1) We're not doing this like that! *Slashes Douptile multiple times, in seconds* ' '( Douptile was unable to block, as damage was dealt ) ( Pethock, Skelephank, Pendiacyle, and Pegarner attack ??? 2's ) ' '''Toxinide Helios) HAHAHA! ' '( ??? 2 swings his tail at Toxinide Helios ) ' '''Toxinide Helios) *Catches* HAHAHA! ( Skelephank slams into ??? 2 ) ' '( ??? 2 falls over; Anegonza is free again ) ' '( ??? 1 flies into the air with his blade against Douptile's neck ) ( Pendiacyle flies towards ??? 1 ) ( Douptile tries to fight out, but notices he's too high to allow himself to take that fall ) ' '??? 1) *Stops* Goodbye! *Slowly cuts Douptile's neck with his blade* ( ??? 1 stops, probably sensing Pendiacyle ) ' '( A blast hits ??? 1 from behind ) ' '??? 1) *Tries to stay still* You think you're lucky? ' '( Douptile nods yes ) ' '??? 1) Your friend made it worst! *Throws Douptile into Pendiacyle* ' '( Douptile collides with Pendiacyle and they both fall ) ( ??? 1 releases winds from his palm ) ' '( The winds cover Douptile and Pendiacyle ) ' '( ??? 1 throws a blade with his other hand ) ' '( The blade enters the winds and shoots towards Douptile and Pendiacyle ) ( The blade pierces Douptile and Pendiacyle ) ' '( Douptile and Pendiacyle burst into winds and falls as ball forms; they both disappear ) ( Toxinide Helios releases poisons into ??? 2's body ) ' '( ??? 1 notices and flies towards Toxinide Helios ) Toxinide Helios) *Looking at ??? 1* You failed! ' '( ??? 2 lays beaten up pretty badly ) ' '( ??? 2 turns to his ball form and disappears ) ' '( ??? 1 gets too low in his flight ) ' '( Anegonza headbutts ??? 1 ) ' '( ??? 1 loses balance and flips in midair ) ( Unfortunely, ??? 1 crashes and is pierced by Toxinide Helios' needles ) ' '''Toxinide Helios) HAHAHA! *Veins pop out* ' '( Poisons quickly enters ??? 1's body ) ' '''Toxinide Helios) HAHAHAHA! ( A green firestorm appears in the distance ) Toxinide Helios) *Looking at the green firestorm* ... ( ??? 1 jabs Toxinide Helios' head ) ' '''Toxinide Helios) *Head turns a full 360* HAHAHAHA! ' '( ??? 1 puts both his feet on Toxinide Helios and pushes off ) ' 'Toxinide Helios) HAHAHA! ' '''( ??? 1 charges towards Toxinide Helios, while the other Crystalic Bakugans pay attention to the green firestorm ) Toxinide Helios) AHAHAHAHA! *Releases fluids from his needles into ??? 1* ' '( The fluids catch fire and burn ruby red ) ' '( ??? 1 turns to his ball form and disappears ) ' '( The green firestorm appears in-front of Toxinide Helios ) ' '( Anegonza, Pethock, Skelephank, and Pegarner turn to their ball forms, shoot out towards Toxinide Helios, and disappear ) Toxinide Helios) *Heard through the flames* HAHAHAHA! I TOOK MANY BAKUGANS OUT, LIKE AQURRIAS AND PERSONITY MOMENTS AGO! HAHAHAHA! YOU CANNOT STOP MY ROLL! ' 'D-BC: Episode 56 '' D-BC: Episode 55 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Toxinide Helios Category:Anegonza Category:Douptile Category:Pethock Category:Skelephank Category:Pendiacyle Category:Pegarner Category:Aqurrias Category:Personity